Vida y muerte de una estrella
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Yukino es un blanco triste, Lucy una estrella rota. –AU. Para Reveire.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **1227palabras.

**Personajes/pareja: **Yukino/Lucy.

**Notas: **Para Reveire-chan (?) porque soporta que le spamee el ask (?) y porque le gusta esta pareja. Chica, cuando lo cree me inspire un poco en tu propio fic, de ahí que tengan algunas similitudes (como el invierno).

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida y muerte de una estrella.<strong>

Lucy nació igual que una estrella, condensando toda la materia a su alrededor, cosa que incluía la sangre y por tanto vida de su madre. Madre a la que, por ese mismo motivo, solo pudo conocer a través de fotos e historias. Era una niña y quería fingir que no le importaba, pero la idea de no tener madre por su misma culpa la destrozaba un poquito cada día.

Poquito a poquito, como pequeñas estrellas calentando de a poco sus mejillas a causa de las lagrimas derramadas. Cuando dichas lagrimas eran derramadas siempre llegaba una sirvienta tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, sirvienta a la que Lucy alejaba discretamente, muy discretamente. Entonces quedaba sola y algo parecía encenderse en su interior –tal y como una estrella enciende su horno nuclear– quemándole por dentro, consumiendo su combustible.

Eso era Lucy, una estrella rota, un sol que quemaba, que ardía por dentro, en indiferencia paterna. Que podía hacerle, había matado a su madre, no lo culpaba.

Se rompía un poco más por dentro con ese pensamiento. Se mantenía inalterada, con un dolor que brillaba estable a cada momento, en un brillo que nadie notaba.

Eso era Lucy, una estrella rota, una que nadie se daba el trabajo de mirar.

Yukino era un blanco triste, frío como el invierno, doloroso como el hielo, indeseado como la escarcha. Yukino era una niña rota, martilleada por gritos y burlas, pisoteada como la nieve del suelo.

Se agazapaba sobre sí misma –siempre llorando, siempre sufriendo, eternamente sola– y clamaba por calor. Un poco de calor, tan solo un poco que aminorara algo el dolor.

Yukino nació sola, en tinieblas, en un hospital de mala muerte que estaba más muerto que ella misma –muerto, todo muerto a su alrededor, con nada más que la muerte siguiendo sus pasos–. Yukino tenía amigos –tuvo amigos, igualmente muertos–. Yukino tenía una familia –imaginaria, la real nunca existió–. Yukino tenía dolor –lo único que no moría, constante a su lado–.

"_Yukino es un blanco triste, Lucy una estrella rota. Y se bastaban."_

Se conocieron en un café, un frío día de otoño –que no era invierno ni verano, menos que menos primavera, ellas no tenían primavera– a la salida del colegio.

Yukino soñaba con un poco de calor y la conoció –estaba rota, una estrella rota, pero seguía siendo cálida–. Lucy soñaba con que la vieran, con que notaran su existencia –la vieron, unos ojos fríos y muertos, pero la vieron–.

Congeniaron, tan rápido como el sol se une al firmamento invernal. Hablaron de cosas triviales, nada de verdadera importancia –porque a ellas nada les importaba–. Yukino se halló sonriendo –como nunca había hecho– y sintió calor, calidez y amor.

Se enamoró –tal vez de Lucy, tal vez del calor, quizás simplemente deseo no volver a estar sola–.

Yukino era un blanco triste, empañado en lagrimas de marfil, atormentado por recuerdos de huesos apilados a un costado del camino, huesos que son lo que queda y quedó para siempre de lo que alguna vez llamó amigos. Por eso está sola, porque el mundo se empeño en dejarla así, como una nieve sucia al lado del camino, cuando el invierno ya pasó (para todos menos para Yukino).

"_Porque Yukino es un blanco triste, Lucy una estrella rota. Y le bastaba."_

(A Yukino le bastaba)

Lucy era un sol, cálido, roto por dentro, pero cálido. A Yukino le gustaba, pese a que estaba rota –no más que ella, pero rota al fin y al cabo– le bastaba y solo por eso la amaba.

Lo suficiente, se diría tiempo después.

Y soñaba con ella, Yukino soñaba con Lucy. Con que tomara su mano y le sonriera, con abrazos y besos que gustasen a miel, miradas fugaces y sonrisas cómplices. Lucy no soñaba con Yukino, con pesar –de Lucy y de Yukino–.

Lucy soñaba con morir, con extinguir el último gramo de combustible y desaparecer del mundo, mundo que no la extrañaría –cómo, si nunca supo que estuvo ahí–. Por eso el interior de Lucy se volvía de hierro, más y más pesado –tanto que dolía– hasta que ni ella podía sostenerlo –el corazón le pesaba tanto que sonreír le arrancaba más lagrimas que alegría–. Yukino reía –fuerte y rota– y fingía que no lo notaba, que no notaba nada –así quizás algún día fuese en verdad una mentira, mas no lo era–. Era feliz así, le bastaba de esa manera.

"_Porque Yukino es un blanco triste, Lucy una estrella rota. Y no le bastaba." _

(A Lucy no le bastaba)

Era un frío día de otoño –que no era invierno ni verano, menos que menos primavera, ellas no tenían primavera– cuando se despidieron, así como el día que se conocieron.

El corazón de Lucy pesaba tanto ese día que ya no bombeaba energía a su cuerpo, la gastaba –y dolía, dolía demasiado–. Yukino solo sonreía –Lucy ya no era cálida, ya no lo suficiente– por alguna razón a Yukino le seguía bastando, y sonreía –como si no estuviera rota, pisoteada y ultrajada–. Le sonrió a la entrada del café, le sonrió mientras ordenaban, mientras bebían, y le sonrió mientras se despedían –las sonrisas dolían tanto como el corazón de Lucy–, y la besó. No hubo miel ni lagrimas azucaras, no hubo miradas cómplices ni mariposas en el vientre, solo hubo un beso. Frío y doloroso, triste como el blanco de Yukino y roto como el calor de Lucy. A Yukino le bastó –siempre le bastaba, porque nunca se animo a pedir nada más–, incluso le bastó la mirada helada de la rubia, le bastó la mirada helada de quien se supone era su sol. Porque Lucy había quemado todo lo que se podía quemar en su interior y ya solo quedaba un núcleo frío.

Yukino soñaba con besos de miel y lagrimas azucaradas, miradas cómplices y mariposas en el vientre, lo soñaba porque nunca lo tendría. Porque Lucy no soñaba con Yukino, con pesar –de Lucy y de Yukino–.

Lucy soñaba con morir, con extinguir el último gramo de combustible y desaparecer del mundo, dejando tras de sí una estela blanca, un recuerdo, un fragmento.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando murió, entre charcos de sangre y venas cortadas, como despedida a un mundo que no la extrañaría –mundo que nunca la vio– lo único que quedo de su persona fue un fragmento blanco. Como una gigante roja que muere, dejando tras de sí una enana blanca. Porque Lucy era una estrella, una estrella rota y muerta –sin lagrimas azucaras, ni besos con sabor a miel, ni miradas cómplices y mariposas en el vientre–.

Lucy cumplió su sueño, Yukino no lo hizo. Solo le quedaba el recuerdo de un beso amargo con sabor a esperanzas rotas y sangre seca, a un verano frío y un sol muerto.

Lucy soñaba con morir, desaparecer de ese mundo que no la quiso ni nunca lo haría dejando tras de sí un fragmento blanco –y lo cumplió–.

Es lo que queda cuando muere, lo que queda de Yukino.

"_Porque Yukino es un blanco triste, Lucy una estrella rota. Al final, nunca bastó."_

(Ni a Lucy ni a Yukino)

"_Porque Yukino es un blanco triste, y una estrella rota."_

(Lucy ya no está, nunca más)

"_No le basta, solo le duele."_

_._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero te haya gustado.<strong>

**Bye's.**


End file.
